


Privacy Policy

by Notsosupernatral14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, Student Castiel, Student Dean, Student Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsosupernatral14/pseuds/Notsosupernatral14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel sits in the back of the class. as usual. Castiels ability to be somehow invisible to the other kids at his school was a plus for him. He thought it was. And even among the few friends that he does have, he's still empty.  That will all change at the beginning  of his sophomore year. When Dean Winchester explodes into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seed

**Author's Note:**

> Whats up hello. Hi! this is Ozzy. This is also my first Fan-Fic/Fan-Fuc so go easy on me! okay.  
> Lets jump right in.

Castiel slowly opens his eyes. He sighs and stares at his alarm clock as if trying to hit snooze with his mind. He promptly stood up and hit the snooze button. Still half asleep, he rushes to the kitchen to get a cup of Joe. It was his first day of his sophomore year. He took a few sips and realized that he was still in his boxers. He quickly stepped in the shower and got dried. He went back into his room to get some fresh cloths on. It was the first day of school so he had to make a good first impression if he made any new friends. A dress shirt and a blue tie would be a stereotypical outfit. It was raining outside so he grabbed his trench coat and slipped it on."I'm goin' to school!" Cas yells as he walks out the door. He figures that his parents are out. He sighs as he walks down the sidewalk and yawns. He walks about a mile, makes a few turns and there it is. Lawrence county boarding school. Castiel strolls into the school and pulls a piece of paper that tells him were to go. Mrs.Green. again. Castiel has had Mrs. Green for a teacher as long as he could remember. He sighs and heads to room 617. Castiel was the first in the class. He and Mrs.Green shared a cold stare before backing off to the back of the class. "Hello Castiel." She said putting on her glasses.

"Hello."

 

"Nice to see you again."

 

"You too."

Castiel can hear a blast of talking and babble wile the awkward teenager smell filled the hall. He re-positioned himself in his seat as they came into the room. There was two seats unfilled. He figured that there were two new students because Mrs.Green never left a seat unfilled. Sometime new students like to make an entrance by coming in a little bit late. _3....2.....1.._ Castiel thought when they entered the room. They both looked pretty weird but the one on the right with the short hair..He couldn't shake off as just a felling about him. Mrs.Green looks at them. "op. UM class.CLASS.These are the Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean." Mrs.Green said."I would introduce them but we do not have time so you guys just get seated next to Castiel." They come over to Castiel and sit. Dean was closest. The day went on and they went about there classes. At the end of the day Castiel pulls out another piece of paper. Four dormates. Dorm number 113. Castiel opens the dorm room door to find two of his mates already there. His friends. They spend about 30 seconds staring and smiling. "Gabriel. Crowley." They both exchanged Greeting and sat. 

"So who do you think will be our mates?" Gabriel asked.

"I was wondering the same thing myself." Crowley stated. Just as he said that they heard the door open. The Winchesters.

"Hello!" Sam says peeking through the door and eventually coming through.

"Hello." They all say in sympathy. Dean walks through the door as well.

"Hey guys." Dean greets. Castiel stands up. 

"We should probably introduce ourselfs. I'm Castiel."

"I am Gabriel."

"Hello. i'm sorry that they have no personality. I'm Crowley."

 

"Ah. Hello boys. I'm Dean this is my brother Sam."

"Hello." Sam says.

"Sit." Castiel pats the spot next to him and Dean proceeds to sit next to him.  _This is gonna be a good year._  Castiel thinks to himself.


	2. The three kings.. I mean beds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Its ozzy. So i AM SO SORY FOR THE LACK OF THE UPDATE. JUST HAD A LOT IF OVERWELMING STUFF. SO HERE IT IS :)-OZZY

3rd person  
Dean walks over to the bed Castiel was sitting on and plops down, throwing his stuff into the corner of the room. "So. How are we gonna work this out?" Dean asks. 

"Easy. Simple game of rock paper scissiors." Crowley explains. "Whoever loses gets to sleep with cassie."

"Is that what your calling me now?" Says as he looks at crowley. "And anyway, does it matter if i snore?"

"Umm. Yes. It does." Gabriel points out standing. Cas sighs and lays on the center bed just enough so hus legs were still on the ground but his other half of his body on the bed.

"Okay." Castiel sighs.

"Okay boys."Crowley says. "Rock paper sciccors...SHOOT" They all scream in unison.

"DAMMIT!" Dean yells as he falls to his knees. Its not that he had to sleep with Cas its just that he hates losing. Dean and Cas awkwardly looked at each other even know they were happy for getting each other.

Gabriel grins. "I call it.. Destiel." He says looking at Sam and making kissy faces. Castiel stuck his tounge out and sat up, looked at Dean and smacked back down on the bed.

"What time is it anyway?" Sam scoffs.

"9:13!" Castiel says quickly standing up the floping on the bed again because of a loss of balence. 

"Okay then." Gaberiel yawns. "If you need me ill be behind the covers figuring out my next trick." He says as he walks the short distance to the bed and hides under the covers, peeking out somtimes to see if anyones watching.

"Im pretty tierd." Castiel says

"Wha?? Comon Cas. Lets party on the first day of school!" Dean says as he grins at Cas. They all look at Dean even Gabe looking above the covers again with a look of "umm, no" on their face. Dean looks down at the floor. "I-I was-wasnt gonna...It was just a joke." Dean says.

"Im gonna get some sleep."Crowley blurted "We have elctives tommorow."

"Me too." Sam agrees.

"Well, if everybody is sleeping...."Dean looks at Cas. This last for about thirty seconds before Gabe stepped in.

"ARE YOU GUYS DONE I-FUCKING YET??" Gabe yells. The stare breaks and Cas give Gabe the evil eye and stood up."Okay. Im changing guys." Castiel says as he storms to the bathroom. A few minutes later he comes out and sees everybody in bed. "Did you guys change under the bed or somthin'?"

"Mybe." Gabe says texting. Cas scoffs and gets in bed with Dean. "Nightie Night Bitches!" Gabriel says clapping his hands so the lights go off. About 20minutes go by and Cas hears the faint *squee* *squee* of the bed going up and down. He looks at Dean and pauses. "Stop humping the bed Dean." He says. Deans head turns toward him. 

"Fine." He says. Still facing each other. Cas hears the sqeek of another bed and footsteps leading behind him. He hears a faint wisper "You guys should kiss." Then footsteps leading back to the other bed. Castiel sighs and drifts to sleep.


	3. Sticky situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there long time no spooning! Huh? This us our time. So tell ne about your self
> 
> What? I cant hear you sorry.-Ozdosaurus

Castiel wakes, turning his head over to Dean. Still sleeping. He uncovers himself trying not to wake Dean. He hears someone in the shower but he doesnt know who so he walks to the door. "Uhm. Who exactlys in here?"

"Its me." He hears the voice say. It was Sam. He could tell.

"Oh. Were are the others?"

"Gabe and Crowley are in the cafe. Getting breakfast." Sam yells.

"Okay. Ill wake Dean up.''

"Yeah.. Good.." Sams voice trails off. "Hey uhhh." He asks sighing. 

"Yes Sam?"

"Umm. Nothing nevermind."

"Mmmmkay." Cas clarifies walking over to Dean. "Uhmmm. Dean? Do you. Ummm. Mind waking up?" He says poking Dean. No response. "Dean?" He says poking him another few times. Sam walks out with a towel over him. "You have to hit him a few times." He says getting some boxers and a outfit. He thinks for a wile. He slaps his arm and closes his eyes expected for the worse. No response. I let out a groan. "GET UP." Cas says grabbing him and slapping him straight across the face.

Deans eyes open looking diretly into Castiels eyes and says "What t-time is it?"

"I belive its 9:13 am." Cas says. "Homerooms at eleven." 

"OKAY. I know." Dean says softly, getting up.

"Im getting in the shower. You guys go ahead." Cas states.

"Okay. See you there." Sam says slinging on his backpack, waving, and slipping out the door. Castiel yawns and gets into the shower. About halfway through he hears the door open and Dean come through it. "Dean.." He asks peeking his head out of the shower curtain. 

"Calm down..." He says still half asleep. "Just taking a- a dump." He says promtly pulling his boxers down and sitting on the toilet.

"Yeah..." Cas sighs.

"Hmmm?"

"Were gonna be friends." Cas says smiling just because Dean cant see him.

"Mmmm. Thats-thats good." He says leaving the bathroom. Everything goes well and well. By this time Dean and Cas are fully dressed and ready to go. "Ready Cas?" Dean yells from across the room, holding the door open. He looks around. "Umm? Cas?" He says turning back around to see Castiels face.

"Yes Dean?" Cas asks. Dean jumps in suprize.

"GOD CAS."

"What about God?"

"Nothing. Lets go." Dean says. "Oh yeah. And umm." Dean trails off. Castiel tilts his head for clarification as Dean puts both hands on Cas's shoulders. "Nevermind. Lets go." He says walking with Cas. They walk over to the cafè and order, sitting with Gabe and the others.

They sit. Cas notices nobody talking and looking very pale. Except Dean of course. "Umm? Guys?" Dean asks

"Oh hey Dean, Castiel. Welcome to the worst semester of our lives." Gabe says.

"What?" Cas and Dean say unison, Cas tiliting his head.

 

"We all have Mrs Green. She sends us to gym every first semester. Remember?" Crowley explains. Castiels face grows pale and his eyes wide. 

"Oh. Okay." Cas says

"Better get it done sooner or later." Someone butts in.

"BALTY!" Gabe blurts out as we greet him.

"I have no symphony for you Gabriel." He says separating himself from Gabe.

''It was a harmless trick." He scoffs.

"It was humiliation." Balthazar states. Gabe rolls his eyes.

"I think I should be heading to homeroom." Cas says standing up and tossing his decaf. Dean streches and yawns.

"Imma go with Cas." Dean yawns, once more. They walk in silence to homeroom. The classroom is empty. They figured that they alredy headed to the gym so they went to the locker room. They were late anyways. Cas could hear the heavy footsteps of the day march. Cas found his locker rather quickly. It wasnt the same story for Dean. "Its over there." Cas points out pointing to Deans locker. 

"Ahhh, yeah. Thanks." He says opening the locker door and looking at the gym shorts and shirts. "So this is why everyobe hates gym." He states picking up the short shorts.

"Every year." Cas says taking them and changing behind the lockers. When he comes out he sees that Deans already changed. Dean stares at Cas. (He WAS pretty hot.) "Damn." Dean states

"Very uncomfy."

"Yes. Very. Very sexy." Dean says heading towards the gym with Cas. Cas suprizingly got no emotion or suspouision towards that last comment of Deans but itll play out in the long run he figured. The next 45 minutes of Castiel, Dean,Gabe,Sam,Balty and Crowleys life was pure sweat and blood. (Not so much the blood part but what the heck right?)

The group stayed together for the first 15 minutess and then had split up during the "stations." After gym they went on to homeroom to do the regular periods. Soical studies, Algrabra, Algrabra II, Reading. By 3:13 They were heading towards the dorms. They decided that they were to lazy to go anywere else on campus.

"I swear. If we have Mrs. Green again. Who would wanna share a bullet to the head with me?" Crowley asks.

"Yes." They all say in unison.

"Good because when we get in the dorm im heading straight to bed." Dean says opening the door. All five of them jump seeing 2 shadows in the middle of the room. Gabe shove Dean away flipping on the lights. Charlie and Garth are standing there. Garth rushes to hug everyone and does so, wile sprinting back to Charlie. Still smirking.

"You should. REALLY. Lock your dorm." She says. "Garth and I decided wed drop by." Garth is grinning visiously. Obviusly happy to see the rest. Castiel sighs sitting on the bed motioning to Dean to do as well. The rest just stand there, still in awe and confusion. 

"Thats Garth." He says pointing to Garth "Thats Charlie." He says pointing at Charlie. "Charlie amd Garth, meet Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Hello." They say in unison, shaking hands. Hours go by. Just sheerly talking about summer. Now its 9:00. Charlie looks at her watch and yawns. She says she is teird and exits the dorm with Garth. Eventually, everyones in bed. About 45 minutes go by. Cas is shure that everyones asleep. He looks over at Dean. Still awake. "Hey." He says pulling the covers up to his nose.

"Yeah?" Dean answers.

"What if. We like. Could do anything that we wanted to do."

"Like fly?"

"Yeah."

"Thatd be cool." Dean says turning towards Castiel. "Did you know.. that my dad. Had a angel following him?"

"Really?" Cas giggles.

"Yeah." Dean says staring into Cas's deep eyes. Cas knew he was joking. And they were hanging there. Staring. It was to much. Dean sits up in bed. Signaling Cas to get up.

"What?" Cas says tilting his head. As Dean presses his lips to Cas's. Cas doesnt fight he likes it. He embrasses. Dean lays back down. "Goodnight." He says. Cas flops back down on the bed. Blushing and Breathing heavily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O hey there didnt see you. Did you finish the chapter?
> 
> No? Its wasnt good enough? I cant hear you.-Ozzy


	4. UPDATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... Sorry for the lack of update. But im going to update AFTER my new davekat. So sorry.

Read the notes.


End file.
